Of Warrior Princess, Crime Fighter and homemaking
by RubberKidney
Summary: Videl grew up without a mother figure in her life, rised by her famous fighter father, a girl in the world of strenght, violence, danger – the world of men. Softened and changed by love, she is pretty certain that lack of female example will make family life hard for her. Thank Gods her's boyfriend's mother is a Warrior Princess risen to be a fighter by an Ox King.


Two months after defeat of Majin Buu.

It was becomeing a familiar Sunday sight already at the slopes of – Goku, Gohan and Goten flying around, throwing light ki-blasts at each other, all part of some weird game only they understood, burning the mountains of food they just inhailed. Sound of laughter, explosions and scared wildlife quickly became the sound of quality family fun for Chi-Chi.

Oh, how happy it made her!

Having Goku back was a delight, not only becouse of Goten and Gohan having a dad in their lifes again, but also for herself – she missed that big lug, and was afraid of grownig old alone, clinging to her children for support, in time becomeing a burned... She married a fighter, a world protector and a wild boy, some sort of catastrophy was bound to happen. She herself was tought as nails – she was a Warrior Princess after all!

She could take loss and deal with violence.

Does not mean she wanted to.

And now, thanks to that violet pervert, Old Kai, she nor more had to.

Happily humming under her breath she was gathering plates and bowls after dinner, when all too familiar sight ought her eye – Videl, looking into the distance, with her eyes glassed over, as if she weren't there. She was like that almost every time after she ate with Sons in last two monts, probably thinking nobody noticed her spacing out, and Chi-Chi decided it about time to confornt that little issue.

She had no idea what was causing her future daughter-in-law such distress at what is suppose to be joyful family time, but she was about to find out.

\- Videl, darling! Would you mind passing that pile of plates?- she asked louder than needed, and youn miss Satan jumped slightly, breaking out of her deep thought.

Um? Oh, yes, of course! Sorry... - she quickly said, as she went back to helping clean up. Videl tried to play the odd game with Son boys before, but it usually took too much strength put of her, so she retreated to helping with cleaning up.

\- Thank you for leting me join you again for dinner, Mrs. Son! -

\- Nonsence darling! And I told you already, it's Chi-Chi! Mrs Son makes me sould like an old lady! - Chi-Chi replied wit ha smile, dumping pile of plates into water

– You are practcally famiy, soon you will be my daughter-in-law – she said, as her eyes wondered to Videl's engagement ring sitting on the kitchen counter.

\- You are more than welcome to join us here anytime. - she finished, sending young girl a soft smile.

\- T-thanks – Videl replied, blushing slightly. A moment passed, as two women busied themselves with cleaning, when Videl asked again

– How do you do it? -

\- Do what, dear?-

\- This, all this. How do you create a home? How... - Videl suddenly went silent, her hands grabing drying cloth, teeth slughtly clenched, eyes cast wown... -Sorry... I dodn't mean...- she never finished the sentence, as she felt older woman's hand closing around her's.

\- So this is what was bugging you so?- she said in soft and quiet voice.

\- Um... yeah. You noticed? - She said shyly, and than uquickly added, with slightly terrified note in her voice - Please, dont say anything to Gohan! He will say that it's all fine, and all that we need is eachother, but... - she went quiet again.

\- But you want to take care of him – Chi-Chi finished.

\- Yes... Ever since I realised I love him, I just wanted him safe. Happy... Looked after. I want to be his rock, his home, his strenght and motivation to do his best, be it on battlefield or field of science... -

Chi-Chi smiled knowingly to younger woman. Oh, how much love can change you... - Come – ehe lead young crime fighter to the sofa, still holding her hands, and they sat together.

Videl could feel she can share everything with Chi-Chi. It was only about a month prior that she found out her to be the Ox Princess and The Anonymous Fighter form WMAT, and ever since the bond between the two have grown tremendously.

But the differences between them were becomeing more and more obvious to Videl – she was a tomboy, while Chi-Chi was always looking like a chinesse princess, even cooking and cleaning. Chi-Chi could cook, and Videl... well, noodles with simple sauce was an acheivement for her. Everything in Chi-Chi was radiating hearth and home, even whem she yelled at her husband. Chi-Chi was a foundation of Son family. Something Videl thought way beyond her own reach.

\- I just don't know what to do! - She said with frustration, tears filling her eyes.

Chi-Chi could feel a tremendous amount of fondness growing in her heart, as she saw that brave young woman completley vulnerable and scared - _This must be how having a daughter feels like –_ She thought to herself. - _Don't worry dear, I will do what I can to help you -_

\- I grew up without a mother too, you know? -Chi-Chi began softly, still holding Videl's hand

\- Really? - Videl asked, wide-eyed and surprised. Just how similiar she is to her future mother-in-law!

Chi-Chi smiled sadly – Times were differend, we had no advanced medicine... mother died in childbirth. She left baby me and my fatherin this world alone. I never hated her for leavng us, but I learned most of how to be a woman, wife and a mother form observing what I was missing in my life.- She said, gently stroking Videl's head.

\- I will help you as much as I can. If you need to aks anything, I am here for you - Chi-Chi continued – but keep in mind, that it is you and Gohan that will define what your marriage will be like. Look at Vegeta and Bulma, or Krillin and 18. Gods, look at me and my husband! - both women bursted out laughing at that. Yup, if Videl felt insecure, those few words already have made her far more confident in herself. - Anyway, what I am trying to say, is that you just follow your instincts and do what you see is to be done. Don't try to copy anyone. You love my son, Videl. You are ready to live and die, fight and build for and with him. I coun;d not ask for better daughter. So stop worrying, and just love your own way out. Love the home you will have with Gohan into existence. And stay strong – she winked at younger woman – if you think fighting crime or monsters is a mess, wait for your children to arrive.

Videl blushed furiously, but could not help but laugh happily at Chi-Chi. It felt so good to know how similar ways they both have walked, how much similiar lifes they lived. She inhailed deeply, and wiped her tears away.

\- I think I will buy him that book he wanted than. - Videl said confidently. - But let's finish these dishes first! - she stood up, and walked to the sink with new spring in her step.

 _Oh yes –_ Chi-Chi thought – _you are gonne be alright._


End file.
